The Hills
by morrillia
Summary: That was Emma's night and Regina decided to give her something she was craving for, a lap dance.


**Hi, guys. Well, this is the first fanfic i publish here so I hope you enjoy it. It's just an one-shot but if you want to know what happens after that night, tell me and maybe I write another part for it.**

 **English is not my first language but I got some help from arianasbands.**

 **I really think you should read my words with The Hills by The Weeknd on** **.**

 **Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

"Henry called informing me he will sleep at Scarlet's house." Emma entered the kitchen with the phone in one hand, stopping at the counter to admire Regina's back while her wife finished her dinner.

With a sigh, Regina rolled her eyes and nodded quickly. "You know I don't like when he goes there. And I know you will say 'Oh, c'mon Regina. They're dating, it's normal.' But it's not, ok? I… What if…"

"Ssshush." Emma circled her wife's body and rested her chin over Regina's shoulder, blowing a warm breath right at the base of her neck. She knew that gesture had the power to calm her and so it did. "He's fine, he's your son after all. He wouldn't dare to piss his mamma off."

Shivering, Regina dried her hands and turned around to face Emma. With her hands over the blonde's strong arms she just smiled and joined their lips quickly. "You're right." Rubbing their noses, she cupped Emma's cheeks and gave her another kiss. "Maybe it's better if we are alone tonight."

Raising her eyebrows, Emma took two steps behind and folded her arms. "Why?"

"Well… I was thinking…"

Emma invaded Regina's personal space to caress her neck with her lips while she tried to get more information about their night. "Thinking? Oh, care to tell me of what?"

The brunette brought her lips to Emma's right ear and whispered. "Once you asked me for a lap dance and I'm really into something like that tonight, uh? What do you think?" Smirking, she saw those green orbs practically jump off of Emma's eyes, making her chuckle. Without second thoughts, Emma grabbed her wife's hand and dragged her to their room.

Not a single word was said when they entered the room, it was like their flame was heated at a very high level of degrees and every touch burned.

Emma checked around the place and her eyes stopped at their bed, torn if she should go sit there or at a chair they had in the corner she opted for the chair, bringing it to the center of the room.

While Emma was deciding over the bed or the chair, Regina came to her iPod and scrolled over her songs, smirking when she found The Hills by The Weeknd. She thought it would be perfect for the moment and before touching 'play', she looked at Emma over her shoulder, noticing the blonde was already at the chair, eating her alive with those emerald eyes. She felt her body shivering but she knew she had to stay calm and show her who was in charge that night.

Touching play and closing her eyes, Regina brought both hands to her shirt, starting to work on her buttons slowly, one by one, letting her hips swirl while the beat of the song was consuming her mind and body.

She turned around to face her wife and saw her mouth open while she walked to her, letting her shirt fall to the ground, revealing her black lace bra. Emma tried to touch her breasts like she always did when they were about to have sex and even if it was something Regina was craving for, she couldn't let the game fail that quickly.

Giving them some space so Emma couldn't touch her, Regina turned around and continued to shake her hips while the music was on, working on the waistband of her pants and bringing it down, tilting in the process to Emma and feeling the blonde's hand palming her ass, groaning with the touch.

She decided to keep the heels on, that was something Emma would love and that night was about her. Swirling around, she saw her wife's eyes locked on her soaked panties and with two steps forward she sat over Emma's lap.

Emma didn't know what to think or say or do, her panties were ruined by the moment she saw her wife's boobs but that…that was enough, she couldn't keep her hands to herself when Regina was over her. Traveling her hands through Regina's thighs, Emma grabbed her waste and collided their torsos while she tried to attack the brunette's neck but being stopped by the woman immediately.

Regina loved Emma's strong and muscled arms, she loved when the blonde grabbed her and forced their bodies together but that damn woman couldn't keep her mouth quiet. She had to get up before her mouth caught her neck or the game would be over.

Looking at her wife with hungry eyes, she turned around one more time. Suddenly, she caressed Emma's arms with the tip of her fingers, bringing her hands to her hips. Swirling them, she tilted her ass to her wife, threatening to sit over her lap again but shaking her hips another time while those beats were making her go crazy.

Trusting Emma, she sat on her lap again, bringing her arms to Emma's shoulders while they faced each other with eyes full of lust and love. When Emma's arms fell on the side of her body she knew she had won the game and that just gave her the will to continue.

Regina started to move her hips harder, rocking on Emma's center and feeling the heat it was emanating from there. The blonde let a moan escape from her throat and she tried not to close her eyes but she couldn't help it. That sensation was too good and she just needed more, she craved for more and she had to palm both hands over Regina's ass, forcing her to keep the moves on her center. Massaging the brunette's ass, Emma bit her collarbone to muffle a moan while Regina leaned over her torso and let her breasts touch her white tank top.

 _That goddamn tank top._

Managing her moves, Regina let Emma's hands work on her ass and brought her own to her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall down to the floor.

"Oh God, you're so hot." She felt Emma's warm breath over her boobs when the blonde had to bring one of them to her mouth, playing with her tongue over her hard nipple and sucking it for long, long seconds, doing the same with the other one.

"Emma…" She moaned, grabbing Emma's hair and forcing her head to her boobs. "I don't think I can wait much longer."

Moving her mouth away from Regina's nipples, Emma positioned her arms above her body and got up from the chair, stepping up to their bed when they collided over each other. "Great, because I can't take one more second of this tease, Miss Mills."

* * *

 **So... let me know if you like it or not, ok?**


End file.
